


First Heat

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Beta Patton Sanders, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Love, Gender Identity, Genderverse Firsts, Knotting Dildos, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Logan Sanders, Sex Toys, Suggestions of Gender Dysphoria, Vaginal Fingering, first heat, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Logan's first heat is a little overwhelming... but Patty is determined to be there to help him through.





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of "First" fics exploring the backstory to my Dismantle The Gender Trinary series.
> 
> **Warning**: this fic includes description of close-in-age teenagers (age 15/16) having consensual sex, in a context which is legal and socially accepted. If that's not your thing, don't read the fic.
> 
> Second warning: this fic is set before Patton began identifying as a trans man, and thus uses his deadname and she/her pronouns throughout. This is done to reflect Patton's POV at the time, but I understand it may make people uncomfortable, and I would prefer to use the name "Patton" if discussing him in the comments outside of direct quotes. If anyone who IDs as transmasculine has constructive criticism on this or any other parts of Patton's portrayal, please let me know.

Patty was having trouble concentrating.

Of course, Math class had never been her strong suit – she often found herself drifting off into daydreams, and relied on tutoring from Logan to help her keep up with the classwork. But today she was having particular difficulty focussing. It was like the whiteboard was distant and hazy, and the room felt too stuffy – unseasonably warm for February. She was wondering about asking if she could open a window, when –

“Patricia Sanders?” The school secretary, Mrs Eckhart, had stuck her head around the door. “Can you come with me to the front office? You'll need to bring your bag.”

Everyone in the class turned to look at Patty. She could feel her face flushing as she hurriedly shoved her belongings into her satchel bag and walked to the front of class. What was going on? Was she in trouble? Was someone hurt?

The classroom door shut behind them, and Patty followed Mrs Eckhart's clicking heels through the empty, echoing halls of the school. When they reached the front desk, there were some forms laid out on it, and Mrs Eckhart gestured for Patty to read them.

… _Oh_.

“Now, can you confirm for me that you are the registered heat partner of Logan Faraday?”

“… yes,” Patty said slowly. “Yes, I am.”

Logan went into heat? Finally? They were gonna…

“And are you still happy to spend heat with him? You can still say no and go back to class if you prefer.”

Patty couldn't keep the smile off her face.

“No, I want to be with him.” She looked around. “Where is he? Can I…?”

“He's in the nurse’s office. His mom will be here to pick you two up soon. Why don't you go sit with him while you call your folks and let them know what's happening?” Mrs Eckhart smiled, and then gave Patty a pat on the arm. “Congratulations, dear.”

Patty beamed at her, and raced off to find Logan.

As soon as she opened the door to the medical room, she could smell it. The air was thick with Logan's scent – sweet, like strawberries – and there was an answering tug somewhere deep in Patty's gut. Her face felt warm again, and she realised with a start that the discomfort she'd been feeling all day had to have been the start of her sympathetic heat hormones.

Logan himself was sat on the cot at the back of the room, curled up into a miserable ball. His head snapped up as soon as Patty entered, and she hurried over to him and threw her arms around him.

Logan buried his nose deep in her neck, scenting her shamelessly, apparently without concern for the nurse sat only a few feet away.

“Honey!” Patty squirmed, embarrassed, but Logan would not be dissuaded. “It's okay, I'm here. You're okay.”

“You're gonna take care of me?” Logan asked, his voice slurring over his usually precise patterns of speech.

Patty's cheeks blazed red.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “Of course I am. We'll get through this together.”

Logan was shuddering slightly, and still curled against Patty's neck, so she held him tight around the waist with one arm, while with the other she pulled out her flip-phone and dialled home.

“Hey there, Patty!” Pop answered. “Is everything alright? Shouldn't you be in class?”

“Um.” Patty bit her lip. “Could you pack me an overnight bag, please? And bring it over to Logan's house?”

“Can't you come get it after – oh. Wait. Sweetheart, did Logan –”

“Yep!” Patty answered quickly, not wanting to hear her Pop talk about her boyfriend's heat. “So, uh, I'm gonna be at his house for the next few days…”

“Of course I'll pack you a bag! That's great, Patty-cake!” Patty could hear Pop's big, infectious smile even over the phone. “Now, you're sure you want this? It's always okay to wait, baby.”

Patty frowned. They'd talked about this before, when she'd asked her parents to sign the heat partner forms for school.

“Of course I'm sure! I want to be with Logan for this.”

“Well, I know that, sweetheart! But it doesn't have to be all or nothing. If all you want to do is cuddle, then I know that'll be a big help to him. You don't have to go any further than you're comfortable with, okay?”

Patty looked down at Logan, who was lying across her chest. He had stopped shaking, but he was still feverishly warm, and there was that jolt inside her again. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to hold him _closer_.

“I won't,” she promised Pop. “But this… this feels right.”

Pop was quiet for a moment. Then: “I love you so much, baby.”

“Love you too.”

When Mrs Faraday arrived, Patty volunteered to carry Logan out to the car, although Mrs Faraday was nice enough to carry her satchel along with Logan's rucksack. Logan started squirming in his seat almost the moment Patty put him down, so she slid across to the middle seat where they could keep cuddling.

Mrs Faraday was quiet most of the drive. She never talked very much with Patty, and Logan was in no real state to hold a conversation, which gave Patty plenty of time to think.

So… heat, huh?

In a lot of ways, this had been a long time coming. Most omegas had their first heat in ninth grade – a few had even started back in middle school! But Logan had always been a late bloomer, and so now here he was, nearly halfway through tenth grade, one of the last omegas in their year to get his heat. They'd been starting to wonder if Patty's heat would come in before Logan's did, even though betas typically took a couple of years longer to finish puberty and start their heats.

And of course, the two of them had been dating even longer. They'd first become friends in third grade, after Logan's family moved to town and he started at Patty's elementary. In middle school, they'd realised their crushes on each other were mutual and started dating. Of course, no-one expected a middle school relationship to last more than a couple of months.

No-one except them. Patty was head-over-heels in love with Logan, and she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. The two of them were forever. That was what they said to each other: it was always going to be the two of them, no matter what.

And now, after so much time, they were going to be _mates_.

… It was a little scary. Mates was a big, grown-up kind of word – it was almost _pack_, not that their parents would ever let them get bonded before they'd graduated high school. But _mates_ wasn't a sixteen-year-old sort of thing to be, not really. The vast majority of their classmates, even the ones who were dating, spent their heats alone. Perhaps a few couples would become mates in their senior year, but Patty and Logan were only sophomores!

But – as Patty had explained to her parents, at the start of the school year when she and Logan had agreed to fill out the forms for the school to recognise them as mates – she couldn't imagine it any other way. If she was going to be vulnerable during heat – maybe confused, or scared, or in pain – then the first thought on her mind would be Logan. She trusted him to make things better, no matter what happened to her. And she wanted to be there for him too, when he was vulnerable, to be the one to help make him safe and happy again.

As the car pulled up to a stop light, Logan shifted restlessly against Patty's side, making a soft, pained noise.

“It hurts,” he complained. “Patty…”

“I know, Lo, I know.” Patty combed her fingers through Logan's hair reassuringly. “We're almost there. Then I'll take care of you, okay?”

Glancing up to check what road they were on, Patty caught Mrs Faraday's eye in the rear view mirror. She smiled at Patty, the same quick, creased-forehead smile that Logan had when he was feeling something and didn't want to admit it.

“I'm glad he has someone like you here,” she said softly. “You always were such a nice girl.”

Something about that made Patty's stomach twist, although she couldn't say why. She must have pulled a face, because Mrs Faraday corrected herself.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” She let out a small laugh. “I suppose you're a young woman now, aren't you?”

Somehow, that didn't make Patty feel any better.

Something felt incredibly final about shutting Logan's bedroom door behind the two of them. They were alone, Logan's mom having gone to the store to “give you two your privacy.” Patty had carried Logan upstairs and set him down on the bed, and once she had triple-checked the door was locked, she turned to look at him, trying not to show her nervousness.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Distinctly uncomfortable,” Logan replied, grumpily, and there was something so _Logan_ about it she had to laugh.

“I am unpleasantly sweaty,” Logan continued. “And it is very difficult to focus on anything. And… fuck, you smell _so_ _good_.”

“Logan!” Patty was flustered. Logan wasn't normally one to talk that way, but then – that was what heat was for, wasn't it?

“You do, smells like… like bread baking, except if bread was incredibly sexually attractive.” Logan shook his head. “I'm sorry, that didn't make much sense. I…”

“You smell real good too, Lolo. Like strawberry lemonade.” Patty dropped her voice. “You always smell sweet when we're making love.”

Despite what their parents might have thought, Logan and Patty had first slept together during summer vacation, and it had happened intermittently since, whenever they were able to find enough time alone together. Neither had wanted their first time together to be during heat – in fact, it wasn't until after that Logan had suggested talking to their parents about actually spending heats together.

Logan made a soft sound, halfway between an “oh” and a whine.

“Come here?” he asked, breathlessly. “I want to taste.”

Patty sat down beside him, and immediately Logan's face was at her neck, breathing deep against the scent glands there. His tongue dragged a long, slow stripe across her skin that made something deep inside Patty writhe and ache for more. Her nerves felt on fire everywhere Logan touched her, like she was burning up –

“Baby,” she said softly. “How about we take some of our clothes off?”

Logan hesitated, staring at her for a moment.

“You – you're okay with that?”

“Yeah, Lolo, I want to.” Patty kissed him gently. “Are you feeling okay with that?”

Logan was already pulling his shirt over his head. Once it was off, he hesitated for a moment before adding a belated: “Yes.”

Patty was all too eager to strip off her blouse and skirt, quickly folding them up on top of the dresser. Logan's outfit was in a less presentable state, already stained with dark patches from his sweat and, uh… other things. Patty left his clothes by the door to take to the hamper later.

“Patty,” Logan whined, and she moved back over to him. The moment she sat down, Logan grabbed onto her waist, quickly straddling her lap. Both of them were in bras and panties now, and Patty was aware of every inch of Logan's skin pressed against hers as he kissed her like he was drowning and she was his only source of air.

“I missed you,” Logan said, heatedly, after they broke apart.

“I was only across the room.” Patty couldn't help but giggle.

“I know. It doesn't make any logical sense, but –” Logan frowned. “I need you here. Touching me. I need you…”

Logan trailed off, but the dark blush on his cheeks made it clear what he was thinking about.

“We could take things a little faster,” Patty suggested. “Is that what you want?”

Logan hesitated.

“I… my body wants it,” he said. “I can feel it, it's never been like this before, like an _ache_ inside me. But…” He shook his head. “It's too much, it doesn't feel right, I can't – I'm sorry, I know I'm overthinking this –”

Patty cut him off with a soft kiss.

“It's okay,” she said. “I'm not feeling a hundred percent ready yet either. You don't have to push yourself, Lolo, not for me.”

Logan made a soft sound in the back of his throat, and rested his forehead against Patty's.

“How about we lie down and make out for a little while? Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Logan made no move to get off Patty's lap, so she scooted them both backwards until they could fall onto their sides, stretching out together on Logan's twin bed. Logan's legs were still tangled around her hips, and it was only natural to rest a hand on his waist, and _oh_. Patty looked her boyfriend up and down for a moment, trying to memorise every detail of the way he looked and felt and smelled and the way he made the fire in her belly flare up with heat –

Then Logan's breathing went fast and shallow under her gaze, and he tilted his neck back to bare his throat to her, and Patty wasn't going to forget _that_ sight for as long as she lived.

“You want me to mark you up?” she asked, mouthing a gentle kiss to his throat. They'd never done that before, Logan had been embarrassed about the marks showing but – “The rumours will already be going round at school. When we're both off tomorrow, they'll all know where we are. What we're doing. You gonna show off for them how good it was?”

Logan nodded rapidly, burying a hand in Patty's hair to pull her forward.

Patty kissed Logan's neck firmly, sucking experimentally as she tried to work out how much pressure was the right amount. On an impulse, she nipped at the skin, letting her teeth graze over Logan's tender flesh.

Logan squealed, shockingly loud, and Patty stopped at once, moving back.

“Sorry, sorry baby,” she burbled. “I didn't mean to –”

Logan blinked at her.

“You… stopped?”

“I thought I hurt you…?” Patty blushed as she realised the misunderstanding. “Oh. Was that a good noise?”

“I… yes.” Logan looked confused, somewhat dazed.

“You surprised me, Lolo, you're normally so quiet!” Patty kissed him again, smiling at the adorable look on his face. “Don't worry, you can be as loud as you want, no-one can hear us.” Even if Logan's parents had been home, the bedrooms were all sound-proofed for exactly this reason. “You just startled me, that's all.”

“_Patty_,” Logan said, sounding put out. He pulled her head gently forward again, until her lips met his neck. After a couple of softer kisses, she tried sucking again, a little harder this time. When Logan whined again, gripping the back of her neck and arching his back to press up against her, she didn't pull away. She pulled him closer, gently rolling them over so that she was on top of him, and relished the way that Logan squirmed underneath her as she caught his skin between her teeth.

Patty's head was getting a little hazy. It felt incredible, the way Logan was moaning and writhing and gasping her name. It felt natural and right to be on top of him, to watch him tip his head back further, wordlessly begging for more. The only thing strange about it _was_ how normal it felt, given that they'd never done this before. That had to be the heat hormones kicking in, right? Definitely Logan seemed to be enjoying it too, and that was how betas worked, wasn't it? Patty's hormones would react with whatever Logan needed from her.

She decided to cool things down a little, smoothing her tongue over the hickey she'd left a couple of times before kissing her way up to Logan's jaw. Logan craned his head down to meet her kisses, open-mouthed and moaning, his hands roaming freely over her body, although not disturbing her underwear. Patty's touches were slower and more deliberate, running one hand up and down Logan's waist and cupping his face with the other.

When they pulled apart, both breathing heavily, Patty's eyes were instantly drawn to the mark on Logan's neck – a bright red splotch against the tan skin, starting to turn violet in the centre. She had done that, made that mark on him, and now anyone who saw it would know that Logan – Logan was…

“Mine.”

The word just kind of fell out without her meaning to say it out loud. But before she could even open her mouth to apologise, Logan fixed her with a level, unhesitant stare, and said: “Yes, I am.”

A moment later, they were kissing again, and Patty was finding it very hard to remember why they had wanted to take things slowly. Everything between them felt hot and right and left her aching for more. Slowly, her hands moved towards Logan's chest, cupping his modest breasts over his bra.

“You want me to take this off you?” she murmured against Logan's jawbone.

“Yes, more, please,” Logan panted, reaching for Patty's bra strap and managing to unclasp it before Patty had a chance to remove his. Patty wasn't actually that big a fan of having her boobs played with – it felt fine enough, but she often felt a little awkward when Logan touched her there. It didn't exactly drive her wild.

Logan, on the other hand…

Logan had always loved having his nipples played with, and it looked like heat hadn't changed that any. As soon as Patty cupped a hand over his bare breast, he gasped and arched up into it, repeating her name over and over like a prayer. She rolled each nipple between her fingers with familiar ease, although never before had Logan been quite so vocal, moaning into her mouth as they kissed and gasping every time they broke apart.

He cupped his hands over her chest in return a couple of times, but he seemed to be having trouble focussing for long enough for any real foreplay – not that Patty had any complaints in that department. The noises Logan was making alone had her so wound up she felt like she'd burst just from a touch, and the feel of their bodies pressed together made every nerve feel like it was lit up like a Christmas tree.

And besides that, at some point their legs had become tangled together in a way that was much more intentional than it had been when they first lay down, and Logan's hips were grinding in small circles against her own, and… this was starting to feel less and less like “foreplay” was the right word.

Patty rolled off of Logan, just a few inches – just far enough that she felt like she could breathe again, no longer drowning blissfully in the touch of Logan's skin. Logan whimpered, and Patty stroked his face reassuringly.

“It's okay, baby, breathe for me.” Logan took a couple of slow breaths, and the glazed-over look in his eyes lifted slightly. “I need you to tell me what you want, before we start getting carried away.”

“I want you,” Logan answered, immediately and without a hint of uncertainty.

“I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to leave,” Patty promised. “But I need to know if you're okay with me touching you. I don't mind just watching and holding you if you don't feel ready.”

But Logan shook his head.

“I want you to touch me, to – uh, use the toy on me.”

Patty was suddenly filled with doubt.

“You're sure?” she pressed. “I don't want you to regret this.”

“I won't,” Logan said simply. “You touching me is like… like sunlight on my skin. It's hot, but also warm and it makes me feel good. Safe. I want more, Patty. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Patty kissed him again, slow and tender and soft as the feelings that bubbled in her chest.

Then she took a deep breath, and got to her feet.

“Which drawer is it in, baby?”

“Top one. Near the back.”

Patty pulled open Logan's underwear drawer, and sure enough, there it was. Logan's knotting toy was smooth and black and scarily medical-looking – nothing like the bright turquoise toy that Patty's Pop had helped her pick out, which came with a 'My First Heat' booklet and three speeds of vibration. Logan's toy looked bigger, too – impossibly big, given his slender frame – but then, perhaps that was just Patty's nerves talking.

She carried the toy back over to the bed, where Logan was watching her steadily.

“So, uh – I'll get behind you?” Patty suggested. That was how they normally did things, one of them sat in the other's lap, reaching down just like they were playing with themselves.

But Logan flushed and bit his lip, and Patty hesitated.

“What's up, Lolo? If you've changed your mind, I won't –”

“No, no, I –” He glanced down. “I want – well…”

Patty sat on the edge of the bed, and took a hold of Logan's hand.

“It's just me,” she reassured him. “Tell me what you want, love.”

Patty had never seen Logan's face so red.

“I want you on top of me. I want – I want it to be like _you're_ the one knotting me.” He shook his head. “I'm sorry, I know that's a ridiculous suggestion.”

Patty's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly, the blood seemed to be roaring inside her, and – oh, she could imagine that, so so clearly, and it felt –

It felt –

“Oh, boy howdy,” she said softly. “That sounds real nice.”

“You don't mind?” Logan asked.

“No, I… want to.” Patty swallowed. 'Want' was an understatement for the ache inside her belly at this moment. “Okay, baby. How about we take off our panties and I make love to you?”

Logan groaned, loudly, his hands scrabbling at his hips to pull off his underwear. Patty quickly stepped out of her own panties and lay back on the bed, making sure the toy was in reach nearby.

“Okay, where were we?” she asked, before kissing Logan with renewed hunger. Soon, she was rolling on top of Logan again, their legs slotting together with purpose, and this time when Logan ground up against her thigh Patty could feel the hot, wet slide of slick against her leg.

Patty paused for a moment, resting her hands on Logan's hips. Then she took a deep breath, and slipped a hand in between them.

Logan's pussy was so slippery that it took Patty a couple of tries to find his entrance. When she did, her finger slid almost halfway in with no resistance. Logan was more open than she'd ever felt before, and it wasn't until she pressed her second finger in alongside that she could even feel his walls pulsing around her, like he was trying to pull her deeper inside.

Logan moaned and broke their kiss, grinding his hips up against Patty's hand.

“Patty…”

“Does that feel good?” she asked.

Logan bit his lip. “Yeah… no… want _more_.”

“Soon,” Patty promised. “We can't go too fast, baby, I don't want to hurt you –”

“Won't hurt me, Patty, _please_…”

F eeling the way  Logan opened up around her fingers, Patty was inclined to agree with him.  She pulled her hand loose, reaching for the toy.

“Okay, nice and slow now,” she said. “And tell me if it hurts even a little, you promise?”

“Of course,” Logan reassured her.

I t took a minute to find a good angle to hold the toy, especially since lying on top of Logan meant she couldn't really see what she was doing.  But slowly, carefully, Patty  angled the toy upwards , and slid the tip into Logan.

Logan bit his lip, letting out a high-pitched whine that stole Patty's breath away. Oh, he was a picture right now – flushed red patches mottling his sand-brown skin; his loose, dark curls all mussed out of their usual neat parting and instead sticking up in all directions like a halo; and when he opened his eyes to meet Patty's gaze, his eyes were wide and dark with lust.

“Please,” he gasped. “Beta, keep going, need you –”

Patty kissed him so fiercely their glasses clashed together, easing the toy deeper, inch by inch, until it was all the way in and Logan was making soft, blissful sounds against her lips.

“Okay, just give me a moment –”

Patty shifted, trying to find the best angle to keep her grip on the toy. She tried bracing it against her thigh, but her leg wasn't in quite the right position, so she moved sideways –

Logan tipped one of his legs up a little, pressing it between hers, and Patty almost bit her tongue from the sudden bolt of pleasure that ran through her. She rocked her hips forwards, moving the toy with it in a slow, deliberate thrust, and Logan's eyes rolled back in pleasure. Another few careful movements, and she was starting to build up a rhythm with it, Logan groaning wordlessly with every thrust and clutching desperately at her shoulders. He moved his hips up against hers, pushing the toy deeper, and helping to build the delicious friction as Patty's clit ground against his hipbone.

“Do you like that, baby?” Patty asked.

More words sprang to mind, ones that felt almost as embarrassing as they did erotic. But it was what Logan had wanted, so –

“Do you like feeling my cock inside you?” Patty whispered, her face burning so hot she felt like she might combust.

But given that Logan's moans were suddenly twice as loud, it seemed like the answer was 'yes.'

“Feels so good being inside you like this,” Patty said, growing a little bolder. “Knowing that I'm the one making you fall apart, making you feel so good. And you're all mine, for days and days, gonna do this again and again –”

Logan's hands tensed on Patty's shoulders, his nails digging in with how tight he was holding her.

“More,” he gasped. “Beta, please –”

Patty's rhythm faltered for a couple of moments as she fumbled with the toy, but she soon managed to get her grip on the hand pump that would inflate the artifical knot. She squeezed it twice, and Logan whimpered, the toy beginning to catch a little.

“Can you feel my knot inside you, Lolo?” Patty asked, pumping it a little more. “Go on, I've got you, baby.”

“I – I –”

Logan gasped and shuddered, and with one final thrust he fell over the edge, mouth falling open in a loud moan as his orgasm hit. Patty slowed her motions to a stop, although she squeezed the pump a few more times to make sure the knot was fully inflated inside Logan. Then she let go of the toy, bringing her hands up to cup Logan's face and press a soft kiss against his lips.

Logan let out a low sigh against her lips, which turned into a hum of contentment as Patty lay her head against his shoulder.

“Huh,” he said, slowly.

“How are you feeling?” Patty asked, worry creeping back in slowly. “You good?”

“I feel… better,” Logan answered. “This… really isn't what I anticipated heat would be like.”

“In a bad way?” Patty frowned.

“In an intense way,” Logan said. He lifted his head slightly to look at her. “Thank you for being here.”

“Of course, Lolo.”

Logan smiled, and kissed her. Then he hesitated for a moment.

“Patty,” he said, “did you achieve climax?”

Patty chuckled.

“It's fine, Lo. I enjoyed myself plenty, and I'm sure that next time –”

Her words were cut off when Logan pressed his hand between them, rubbing at her crotch.

“Oh!” Patty squirmed, blushing. “Baby, I could do that myself…”

“But you don't have to.”

“I figured you wouldn't want me to move –”

“I don't.” Logan stilled. “Patty, do you _want_ me to stop touching you?”

Patty paused for a long moment, then shook her head.

“No. But I don't want to hurt you, moving around on top of you while the toy's in there…”

“If you hurt me, I'll inform you immediately,” Logan replied. “Please. Let me do this for you?”

Patty smiled at that.

“Okay,” she said. “But my entrance is down a bit from there…”

Then Logan's long, clever fingers rubbed across her clit, and all sense of words vanished from her head.

“Given your heat type, clitoral stimulation is more likely to be effective,” Logan murmured, in a low voice that had no right to sound that hot while using such clinical language. “Is this enjoyable?”

“Uh-huh,” Patty answered quickly. “Don't stop, _oh_ –”

It wasn't that Logan had never played with her clit before. But normally, they both focussed on penetration – that was what worked for him, after all! Only, something about this, having nothing to focus on but the sharp rush of pleasure, had Patty feeling a thousand times better than sex ever had before.

As Patty ground down against Logan's thigh, she felt her thigh knock against the toy. Logan gasped.

“Sorry!” she said immediately. “I didn't mean to –”

“Do that again,” Logan said, his voice almost pleading. “Fuck, Patty –”

“Like this?”

Patty crooked her thigh up again, more intentionally, and Logan gasped.

“Oh, I can – can feel you inside me,” he sighed. “Doesn't hurt – it feels –”

He broke off, staring at her wide-eyed, then surged up to kiss her instead. Patty was starting to feel light-headed, Logan's fingers working her clit in a steady rhythm and his hand guiding her hips and the sound of him moaning underneath her, and it felt like –

It felt –

For a moment, just a moment, Patty imagined that Logan's hand was working over her cock, thick and hard against the muscular curve of his thighs – that she could slip inside at any moment and start fucking him again, feel him hot and tight and slick all around her as they were both gasping with pleasure –

And then she came, so hard she was seeing stars. She flopped onto Logan's chest again, exhausted, both of them gasping for breath. She reached blindly for Logan's hand and squeezed it gently, and after a moment he squeezed back.

“Okay,” Patty said. “Now we're cuddling for a bit.”

“That sounds… agreeable.”

Patty looked up at the slightly strained sound of Logan's voice, and saw that his cheeks were flushed again.

“Are you alright?”

“I. Uh. Wasn't expecting that to happen again.”

It took a moment for Patty to understand.

“Already?” she teased, “Well, I guess that's why they call it '_coming_' of age.”

Logan groaned.

“New rule,” he said. “No puns while we're knotted.”

“I'm _knot_ agreeing to that.”

“Patty…” But Logan's voice was already softening. “I love you so much. I'm going to love you forever.”

Patty smiled softly at him.

“Not if I love you forever first.”


End file.
